


face the music

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: The Sheriff finds out. Not by Stiles' choice, though.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	face the music

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“I cannot believe you told him,” Stiles yells, eyes blazing. This isn’t the time nor the place, but Derek can’t help but think about how fucking beautiful he looks. 

“I had to get consent. Not that it mattered. Your spark saved you, thank fucking god. And you weren’t awake, or did you forget? You’re the one that was hiding it from him. Like you’re ashamed of us. Of me.”

Shit. Derek didn’t mean to say the last part – it hits too close to home. He turns around and grabs his hair, feeling his own eyes flash, before taking deep calming breaths. 

“What?” Stiles asks, the fight gone from his voice now. 

“You didn’t told your dad about werewolves because you don’t want him in danger,” Derek says, not turning around. “I get that. But you were dying, Stiles, and I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t turn you without your consent and I went to your father because he was the only one that could potentially make that decision for you. Your life is above this secret.”

“No, I get that now. I get what you did and though I’m pissed, I know if the tables were turned I would have done the exact same thing. What I’m confused out is why you think I’m ashamed,” Stiles says, having come close to Derek without him even realizing which says a million things about Derek’s frame of mind. 

Derek just shrugs, not wanting to voice the inky thought in the back of his mind – the voice that sounds suspiciously like Peter. 

Stiles pulls at Derek’s shoulder and Derek moves with it, turning to look at him, even if he doesn’t want to. At the end of the day, he’s useless to deny Stiles anything.

“I’m not ashamed of you, Derek.” Stiles says, voice firm and Derek can tell there’s not a flicker of a lie in his voice.

“Okay,” Derek says, not sure what else he _can_ say.

“The only reason I didn’t want Dad involved is so that he didn’t become a target because god knows the rest of us are. I’m a big target being involved with the Alpha and I don’t mind, because the Alpha is worth it – not matter how much of an idiot he is. I don’t regret getting involved. I’m not ashamed – I’m proud to have bagged him. He’s generous, kind, intelligent, smoking hot, and someone who is genuinely a good person.”   
Stiles is staring into Derek’s eyes, willing him to see that every word pouring from his mouth is only the truth. Derek nods, pulling Stiles in and bending down to nose at his neck, inhaling that Stiles is 100% okay and smells like himself - not the tendrils of death. 

“Wanna come over and meet Dad officially for dinner?” Stiles asks, hands combing through Derek’s hair.

_Not really,_ Derek thinks, but nods anyway. 

Any family of Stiles is his family too and it’s time to face the music because he definitely sees a future here. And Sheriff is going to have to get used to him being around. 

It’s time to make a better second impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: they fight/argue


End file.
